Big Brother D 'El complot': El gran 'opening'
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: La Quinta y ultima parte de Big Brother D'El Complot': El gran opening, leanlo, y please, reviews
1. Primer Bloque

Digimon, y Big Brother no me pertenecen pero este fic si  
  
Big Brother Digimon.- el Gran 'opening' 1 parte  
  
Un chico de ojos azules, y pelo del mismo color (Ice Kory X) entra acompañado con otro chico de pelos cafés, y ojos azules (Ryo) a un foro donde un ojo como de serpiente esta al fondo.  
  
"Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, a este GRAN opening de Big Brother Digimon, yo soy uno de los middles brothers, ósea los conductores, mi nombre es Ice Kory X, y espero que disfruten esto como yo, y el es mi compañero, ya conocido por todos, el es Ryo Akiyama" dice Ice señalando a Ryo el cual contesta "Si, yo soy Ryo Akiyama, y yo voy a ser quien reciba en este momento a los integrantes de este Big Brother digimon"  
  
"Déjenme explicarles la dinámica de este juego, el juego será mas o menos igual a Big Brother 2 México, pero aquí hay 4 camas matrimoniales, y 16 camas individuales, 4 recamaras (Roja, Azul, Verde y Amarilla), un invernadero, muchas plantas, de animales hay una vaca, un perro, 12 gallinas, 2 chivas, un chango y un gato, también esta el cuarto que puede ser un ángel o un demonio, el cielo, o el infierno el cuarto de el jefe de la casa, una cocina, el confesionario, la piscina, una terraza con algunos muebles, 2 baños uno en cada piso; el reglamento se ira diciendo en el transcurso del programa. Cambiando de tema, vamos con Ryo quien ya esta esperando a los 20 inquilinos" dice Ice  
  
"Así es Ice, voy a recibir al primero de ellos, que parece que es un hombre" (Que venia en un carro como los demás) dice Ryo y abre la puerta y sale un chico moreno con unos goggles y Ryo le pregunta "¿Cual es tu nombre compañero?" y este contesta, "Soy Daisuke Motomiya" y Ryo dice "Muy bien Daisuke, ve con Ice" el se va y Ryo recibe a el segundo inquilino, y le abre la puerta del carro y recibe a alguien conocido "Hola, Henry Wong, por favor pasa con Ice" y este responde, "OK" y se va y Ryo recibe al tercer integrante y es una mujer mas o menos morenita de pelo corto "Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dice Ryo para lo cual la chava responde, "Me llamo Hikari Yagami" y Ryo dice "Ok Hikari ve con Ice por favor" "Si" y Hikari se va y Ryo recibe al 4° participante, el cual resulta ser un chavo al cual le pregunta "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" y el chavo le responde "Me llamo Iori Hida" "Ok Iori, pasa con Ice por favor" "Ok" Iori se va y recibe al ultimo de este momento el cual resulta una mujer, y Ryo le pregunta ¿Cómo se llama usted?" "Me llamo Jun Motomiya" "Ok Jun pasa con Ice y el te dirá lo siguiente" "ok" y Jun se va y Ryo dice "Ice volvemos contigo" y se cambia de escena hasta la entrada de la casa donde Ice se encuentra con Daisuke, Henry, Hikari, Iori y llegando estaba Jun.  
  
"Ok, lo siguiente es que se vallan a despedir de sus conocidos, y solo tienen 1 minuto para ello" diciendo eso, los 5 chicos se fueron a despedir de sus conocidos y pasado el minuto regresaron con Ice y este les dice los siguiente "Lo siguiente es que se vallan a la puerta de la casa para la foto oficial de el primer grupo" ahora los 5 chicos se ponen juntos y se toman la foto y después dice Ice "Ahora van a entrar a la casa, pero no entren a ningún otro lugar, solo quiero que entren a la sala, y se queden ahí" y todos los 5 chicos dicen "Ok" y luego los 5 chicos entran a la casa de Big Brother Digimon y a continuación Ice anuncia "Este es el primer grupo que entro a Big Brother Digimon, el siguiente grupo entrara en la segunda parte del fic, y si quieren saber sobre los inquilinos, como supieron que entraron a BBD entre otras cosas, no se pierdan, BBD- Los elegidos; Si quieren saber sobre lo que pasa en BBD, lean BBD- El relato, que estará a cargo de Ryo y esperen muchas sorpresas, esto fue BBD- El gran 'opening', buenas noches, yo soy Ice Kory X." 


	2. Segundo Bloque

Ice Kory X: Después de unos largísimo comerciales, seguimos con este que es el gran opening de Big Brother Digimon, donde las reglas cambian, y como las reglas cambiaron, nuestro amigo Ryo Akiyama, uno de los conductores de este show, renuncio ((aquí entre vos, fue despedido por el gran director de este show, osease yo ^^)) y por ello fue convocado a otras cuatro personas a dirigir este proyecto, este show, este programa que es Big Brother D, les presento a Zaru (entra un chico de pelo negro cortito, parado, ojos cafés oscuros, vestido con smoking)

Zaru: Hola, mi nombre es Zaru, yo soy el encargado de recibir a los integrantes que entran o salen siendo expulsados o no. (Se va)

Ice Kory X: el siguiente es Taku-chan (un chico de cabello café largo, con un paliacate alrededor de la cabeza y trae un smoking)

Taku-chan: Hola, mi nombre es Taku-chan, yo soy otro encargado de recibir a los integrantes (Se va)

Ice Kory X: el siguiente es Zetho (entra un chico de pelo café, tiene el pelo chino, tiene ojos cafés, y también esta vestido de smoking)

Zetho: Hola, yo soy Zetho, soy uno de los encargados de los relatos, y aquí nos veremos cada vez que este fic se actualicé. (Se va)

Ice Kory X: Y por ultimo, mi hermano gemelo Zero (entra un chico con todo el pelo recogido con una cola de caballo que le llega hasta los hombros y con smoking)

Zero: Hola, yo soy Zero, el hermano gemelo de Kory, yo soy el otro encargado de los resúmenes. (Se va)

Ice Kory X: Ok, ya terminamos con las presentaciones del equipo, ahora vamos con Zaru, quien esta recibiendo a el sexto integrante.

Zaru: Así es Kory, estoy aquí, frente al carro que traslado al sexto integrante y donde se encuentra actualmente. (Abre la puerta y deja salir a una chica de pelo castaño, con una falda verde y con un muñeco parecido a un perro) Hola ¿como te llamas?

La chica: guau, guau ((ladridos)) Ella se llama Juri Katou, guau

Zaru: / ^_^U / Ok, pasa hasta donde esta Kory, por favor Juri

Juri: Ok guau. (Se va y llega hasta donde esta Kory)

Kory: Hola Juri, ¿Estas lista para entra a la casa?

Juri: Si, guau

Kory: /^_^U/  Ok, pero tenemos que esperar a los otros cuatro inquilinos.

Juri: Ok, guau.

Kory: Bueno, regresemos con Taku-chan quien esta por recibir a el séptimo inquilino.

Taku-chan: así es Kory, estoy recibiendo al séptimo inquilino que esta ahora saliendo del carro (se le acerca a un chico de pelo azul largo, con lentes) Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Me llamo Jyou Kido

Taku-chan: Ok, pasa con Kory por favor

Jyou: Ok (Dice y se va y llega con Kory)

Kory: Hola Jyou, ¿estas listo?

Jyou: Si

Kory: Ok, ve y siéntate junto a la chica del muñeco.

Jyou: Ok

Kory: Ok, vayamos nuevamente con Zaru quien ahora recibe a el octavo inquilino

Zaru: Ahora estoy con el octavo inquilino (voltea y ve a un chico de pelo azul, con un semblante de nerviosismo en su rostro) disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji

Zaru: mucho gusto Ken, ¿podrías pasar con Kory?

Ken: Esta Bien (Se va y llega donde se encuentra Kory)

Kory: Hola Ken 'Are you ready?'

Ken: Yes

Kory: Esta bien, siéntate junto al chico serio y a la chica loca del muñeco.

Ken: ^_^U ok

Kory: Volvemos contigo Taku-chan

Taku-chan: Ok Kory, estoy aquí con este chico (aparece un chico de cabello rojo) Disculpa amigo, ¿como te llamas?

Chico: Me llamo Koushiro Izumi, mucho gusto.

Taku-chan: Esta bien Koushiro, avanza y ve con Kory

Koushiro: Esta bien (va y llega con Kory)

Kory: Mucho Gusto Koushiro

Koushiro: Igualmente

Kory: ¿Estas listo?

Koushiro: si

Kory: Ok, siéntate junto al serio, al nervioso y la loca.

Koushiro: Ok

Kory: Bueno, ahora vayamos con el ultimo inquilino que entra en este bloque, y ahora vallamos con Zaru y Taku-chan.

Zaru: Así es Kory

Taku-chan: estamos frente al coche que trae al décimo inquilino

Zaru: (abre la puerta del carro y sale una chica gritando) Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica: ME LLAMO MERLE

Taku-chan: Merle, pasa con Kory por favor.

Merle: ¿CON KORY? SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (dice y se va corriendo y llega con Kory y lo abraza) KOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY n_______________________________________________________n

Kory: Merle, ¿Cómo estas? n______________n

Merle: bien

Kory: Merle, te recuerdo que aunque seas mi amiga, no podré evitar que salgas.

Merle: si ya se -_____-

Kory: Ok, todos por favor dirrúyanse a la puerta, y entren.

Todos: Esta bien (Entran y se cierra la puerta)

Kory: Ok, este fue el segundo bloque de esto que es Big Brother Digimon, que ahora será llamado: Big Brother D 'El Complot', veamos como se la pasan los ahora 10 inquilinos de la casa de Big Brother D 'El Complot', y después unos anuncios.

********************Dentro de la casa***********************************

Merle: DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEEE!!!! (grita y se le hecha encima a Daisuke, tirándolo al piso)

Daisuke: Suéltame, loca (se libra de ella)

Merle: LOCA, AQUIEN LLAMAS LOCA, LOCA TU HERMANA ¬¬*

Jun: Oye ¬¬*

********************************************************************

Big Brother: Si quieres saber mas sobre lo que ocurre, contrata Skie, o lee el Relato en FF.net, próximamente.


	3. Tercer Bloque

Kory: Regresamos de nuevo a esto que es Big Brother D 'El Complot', nos dirigimos inmediatamente con Zaru que recibe al onceavo inquilino

Zaru: Así es Kory, estoy con el onceavo habitante (Aparece una chica con pelo rosa teñido y ojos color miel, con una blusa roja y azul con una estrella amarilla y con una falda blanca) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica: Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, y vengo aquí a ganar.

Zaru: Ok Mimi, veo que estas decidida, pero acuérdate que la gente decide, pasa por favor con Kory.

Mimi: Esta bien (Se le cuelga de el cuello y le besa la mejilla y se va) Hola

Kory: Hola Mimi, no vuelvas a besar a mi... digo a Zaru (dice un poquito enojado) Are you understand?

Mimi: Yes I´m.

Kory: Okay, por favor siéntate.

Mimi: Okay

Kory: Ahora vayamos contigo Taku-chan, veo que ya tienes alado a la Doceava inquilina.

Taku-chan: Estas en lo correcto Kory (voltea con una chava de pelo morado, con unos lentes redondos gigantes) Disculpa amiga ¿como te llamas?

Chava: Miyako Inoue, creme que me encanta estar aquí (le agarra las manos a Taku-chan) Y haré lo posible por ganar ^_^

Taku-chan: Ok, Miyako ve con Kory por favor, y suelta mis manos.

Miyako: A, lo siento… (le suelta las manos) Ok, nos vemos (Y se va y llega  con Kory) Holassss

Kory: Hola Miyako, ¿podrías pasar a sentarte junto a tu amiga?

Miyako: Ok

Kory, Regresamos contigo Zaru

Zaru: ahora estoy aquí junto a esta chica pelirroja y ojos al parecer azules ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chava: Rika Nonaka

Zaru: Jejeje, no seas tan fría Rika.

Rika: ¿Quieres un golpe en tu cara? ¬¬

Zaru: no, je, je, je, pasa con Kory, por favor.

Rika: ... (llega con Kory) ...

Kory: Rika, se que estas lista y... (se le acerca a el oído de Rika y le dice algo, luego se aleja y le dice) siéntate a esa par de locas.

Rika: como sea

Kory: ok, volvemos contigo Taku-chan

Taku-chan: Aquí me encuentro con esta chava que es una invitada de FF.Net, ella se le conoce como 'Mi Koushiro Yamato', y aquí adentro, en Big Brother D 'El Complot', la van a conocer como, Koushi.

Koushi: Hola

Taku-chan: ¿Estas lista para ir con Kory?

Koushi: Si, claro (se va y llega caminando, y abraza a Kory) Hola Kory

Kory: Hola Koushi ^_^, lo mismo que Merle, no solo por que seas una gran amiga mía, te voy a dejar ganar, el publico es quien decide, ¿Estas lista?

Koushi: hai

Kory: ok, siéntate junto a las locas y a la fría.

Koushi: ok 

Kory: Ok, volvamos con Zaru y Taku-chan, quienes están por recibir al quinceavo inquilino, y el ultimo de este bloque.

Zaru: Así es Kory, tienes toda la razón, ella es la quinceava inquilina.

Taku-chan: disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica: Me llamo Sora Takenouchi

Zaru: Ok Sora, pasa con Kory por favor

Sora: Esta bien (Y se va)

Taku-chan: ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Zaru?

Zaru: Si Taku-chan, va a ver algunos pleitos adentro.

Taku-chan: Exacto, volvemos contigo Kory

Kory: Así es Taku-chan, Zaru; aquí recibimos a Sora (Entra Sora) Hola

Sora: Hola

Kory: Ok, ¿Estas lista para entrar?

Sora: Si

Kory: Ok, (voltea con las demás) acérquense (se acercan) , ok, es hora de que entren a la casa, por favor acérquense a la puerta y ábranla

Todas: Esta bien (se acercan, y entran a la puerta)

Kory: Ok, este es el Tercer bloque, aquí en este bloque entraron puras mujeres, veamos que esta pasando ahora, dentro de la casa de Big Brother D 'El complot'

*******************************Dentro**********************************

Merle: ¿QUE HACES TU AQUIII? (señala a Sora) MALDITA CHICLE ¬¬

Sora: Que quieres bruja

Merle: ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS BRUJA? PUTA (agarra de el pelo a Sora)

Koushi: Merle detente, no llevas ni un día y ya te estas peleando.

Merle: Pero me cae mal ¬¬

Koushi: ¿a mi también me cae mal, pero no me vez peleándome por ahí?

Merle: sorry ;_;

Koushi: ok

**********************************************************************

Kory: como suponía, Merle se iba a pelear con Sora, pero, que se le va a hacer, bueno solo se ha recibido una llamada, y fue de una chava que dice que si la conozco, se lo agradecemos mucho, la producción y yo, y si quieren saber que le dije a Rika, díganme, volvemos a un anuncio.

Big Brother: si quieres saber que es lo que pasa adentro de la casa, lee el relato en ff.net, sin tu tarjeta  Big fan.

En un momento Regresamos...


	4. Cuarto Bloque

Kory: Regresamos a esto que es Big Brother D 'El complot', quiero decirles que en este bloque se completan los 20 inquilinos, pero habrá otro bloque con una sorpresa, pero bueno, vayamos con Zaru, quien esta por recibir al decimosexto inquilino.

Zaru: así es, nos encontramos con la decimosexta inquilina (llega una niña de pelo con ropa china) disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Niña: Me llamo Suzie Wong

Zaru: Suzie, ¿Podrías pasar con Kory, por favor?

Suzie: Sí (se va con Kory) Hola

Kory: Hola Suzie ¿Estas lista para entrar?

Suzie: Sí

Kory: Ok, siéntate en esa silla

Suzie: Sí (se va a sentar)

Kory: ^_^U después de tanto 'sí' nos dirigimos contigo Taku-chan

Taku-chan: Kory, me encuentro con  el decimoséptimo inquilino (se le acerca un chico de cabellera alborotada color castaño) disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

Chico: Me llamo Taichi Yagami.

 Taku-chan: Taichi, pasa con Kory, para que puedas entrar a la casa.

Taichi: Ok (Pasa con Kory) ¡Qué onda!

Kory: ¡Que onda! ¿Estas listo para pasar?

Taichi: Simón

Kory: Siéntate a la niña 'sí'

Taichi: Ok (se sienta)

Kory: Volvemos contigo Zaru

Zaru: Me encuentro aquí, esperando al Decimoctavo inquilino (Se le acerca un choco tímidamente) Disculpa amigo ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Takato Matsuki

Zaru: Ok Takato, por favor dirígete hasta donde esta Kory, te espera.

Takato:  Esta bien (se dirige con Kory) ho-hola

Kory: Hola Takato, ¿estas listo para entrar?

Takato: S-si

Kory: Bueno, siéntate junto al chico atrevido y a la chica 'sí'

Takato: O-ok (se sienta)

Kory:  Taku-chan, volvemos contigo.

Taku-chan: Estoy con el Decimonoveno habitante, ¿cómo te llamas amigo?

Chico: Takeru Takaishi, mucho gusto.

Taku-chan: Igualmente, pasa con Kory por favor.

Takeru: Esta bien (se va y llega con Kory) Hola

Kory: Hola Takeru, la pregunta obligada ¿Estas listo para entrar?

Takeru: Totalmente

Kory: Ok, siéntate junto al chico tímido, al chico atrevido y a la niña 'sí'

Takeru: Esta bien (se sienta)

Kory: Ok, vallamos ahora con Taku-chan y Zaru.

Taku-chan: bueno Kory, nos encontramos por recibir al vigésimo inquilino.

Zaru: Así es, para cerrar este cuarto bloque (se les acerca un chico rubio de ojos azules) Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chico: Me llamo Yamato Ishida.

Chicas que se encuentran por ahí: ¡Yamatooooooooooooooooo!, ¡Tu vas a ganar!

Taku-chan: Veo que ya te adoran n_n

Yamato: Sí

Zaru: Yamato dirígete con Kory por favor

Yamato: Ok (Se va con Kory) Hola

Kory: Hola Yamato ¿Estas listo?

Yamato: Si, ya que yo voy a ganar.

Chicas del escenario: Tienes toda la razón *_*

Kory: ^_^U Ok, acérquense todos a la puerta (todos se acercan) Entren, esa puerta es donde regresaran todos ustedes, y el ganador saldrá de ahí en 200 días. (Todos entran)

Kory: Ok, ya que los 20 inquilinos entraron, se va a armar el despapaye, el complot, la envidia, la ira, todo, y todo lo podrán ver en Skie, o leyendo Big Brother D 'El Complot'- El relato, próximamente en FF.Net, no se vayan, aun tendremos el quinto y ultimo bloque, donde cantaran el grupo EsKabah con el himno de Big Brother D 'El complot' aparte de nuestra sorpresa, y la descripción de la casa, un poco detallada; Los dejo con lo que pasa adentro de la casa, y ahorita volvemos.

*************************************** Adentro ***************************************************

"YAMATOOO" grita Merle y se le hecha encima y llega Jun y le agarra del pelo

"¿Que haces bruja?, nadie agarra a mi Yama" dice Jun

"A ¿sí?" dice Merle, safandose el pelo y agarra a Yamato de nuevo

"Aghhhhhh" gruñe Jun

****************************************************************************************************

Big Brother: No se pierdan la sorpresa, y al grupo EsKabah

En un momento regresamos


	5. Quinto Bloque

Big Brother: Regresamos

***********Adentro***********

********** Cocina************

Koushiro: Oye, Yamato, ¿cuantas camas hay?

Yamato: Kory dijo que había 16 camas individuales y 4 matrimoniales

Taichi: Oye, y ¿Por qué habrá 16 camas individuales y 4 matrimoniales?

Sora: ¿A caso entrarán 4 personas más?

Daisuke: Lo dudo, Kory había dicho que solo eran 20 los que iban a entrar.

Takeru: Todo puede pasar Daisuke

Hikari: Tienes razón Takeru.

Takeru: Gracias Hikari

**********Sala**********

Takato: Que chido, no voy a estar tan solo aquí.

Henry: Si, que bueno, tan siquiera vamos a tener con quien hablar a gusto, ¿Tu que piensas Rika?

Rika: Sin comentarios.

********* Comedor**********

Merle: *_* Voy a estar con unos bombones, pero con unas chicles ¬¬

Koushi: ^_^u En eso te apoyo, *_* Yamato ^_^

***********Foro***********

Kory: Diré que lo que dijo Sora y Takeru es verdad, ya que tendremos a 4 integrantes mas, y si, todo puede pasar, ya que en Big Brother D 'El Complot' las reglas cambian, les recuerdo que los 24 inquilinos estarán encerrados por 200 días, los premios se dirán mas adelante en este bloque, ahora nos dirigiremos a la calle, donde Zaru esta por recibir al vigésimo primer inquilino, mientras yo me dirijo a la entrada de la casa.

*************Calle***********

Zaru: Así es Kory, estoy aquí esperando al habitante numero 21, (se le acerca un chico de pelo azul medio) Disculpa amigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chico de pelo azul: Mi nombre es Kouichi Himura ((Creo que ese es su apellido)) mucho gusto.

Zaru: Mucho gusto Kouichi, ¿Podrías pasar con Kory? Te esta esperando.

Kouichi: Esta bien (se va y llega con Kory)  Hola, buenas noches

Kory: Buenas noches Kouichi, ¿Estas listo para entrar?

Kouichi: Si, estoy listo.

Kory: Ok, siéntate en un lugar por favor.

Kouichi: Ok. (se sienta)

Kory: Ok, ahora vallamos contigo Taku-chan.

**********Calle**********

Taku-chan: Kory, estoy aquí, esperando al vigésimo segundo inquilino, (se le acerca un chico parecido al anterior, pero con el cabello largo) ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

Chico de cabello largo: Kouji Minamoto.

Taku-chan: Jejeje, no tienes que ser tan frío Kouji ^_^u

Kouji: como sea

Taku-chan: bueno, pasa por favor con Kory, te esta esperando

Kouji: Como sea (se va y llega hasta donde se encuentra Kory)...

Kory: Como se que no me vas a contestar, pasa a sentarte junto a tu hermano.

Kouji: Ok (se sienta)

Kory: Ok, volvamos con Zaru

********Calle*********

Zaru: Ahora me encuentro con la vigésima tercera inquilina (se le acerca una chica güera) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica güera: Me llamo Zoe Oyamoto n_n (se le cuelga de el cuello) y ¿tu?

Zaru: Mi nombre no tiene importancia (se libra de ella) ya estoy comprometido n_n, pero pasa por favor con Kory.

Zoe: -_- que mal, Ok (se va con Kory)

Zaru: Ok, Kory, yo me despido, soy Zaru Minomiya, les deseo buenas noches.

*********Entrada********

Kory: Zoe, ¿Estas lista para entrar?

Zoe: Si, papacito.

Kory: ^_^u, ya estoy comprometido, pero bueno, siéntate junto a los gemelos.

Zoe: -_-, ok (se sienta)

Kory: Ok, vallamos con Taku-chan, quien esta por recibir a el ultimo inquilino.

*********Calle*********

Taku-chan: Así es Kory, estoy por recibir al ultimo inquilino (se le acerca un chico de pelo castaño y lleva puesto una gorra) ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chico con gorra: Takuya Kanbara.

Taku-chan: Tocayo, pasa con Kory por favor.

Takuya: ¿Con Kory? Ok n_n (Va donde esta Kory)

Taku-chan: Ok, yo me despido, Soy Taku-chan, les deseo una gran noche.

*********Entrada*********

Takuya: ¡PRIIIIIIIMOOOOOOOO!!!! (Abraza a Kory) Hola

Kory: Hola Takuya n_n ¿Estas listo para entrar?

Takuya: Si n_n, yo voy a ganar

Kory: Ok, es hora de que haga un enlace a la casa de Big Brother (se pone en una posición)

************Dentro de la casa de Big Brother***************

(Los chicos habían sido llamados por Big Brother, para sentarse en los sillones)

Kory: (en el televisor) Hola, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Se encuentran todos?

Todos: Sí

Kory: Haber, son Daisuke, Henry, Hikari, Iori, Jun, Juri, Jyou, Ken, Koushi, Koushiro, Merle, Mimi, Miyako, Rika, Sora, Suzie, Taichi, Takato, Takeru, y Yamato, Ok, están todos, bueno, casi todos.

Merle: ¿Cómo que casi todos? ¿eh, kory?

Kory: Pos si Merle, casi todos, por que aquí a fuera tengo a los últimos cuatro inquilinos, quiero que los reciban, por favor (se abre la puerta y entran Kouichi, Kouji, Zoe y Takuya)

Takuya: Holaaaaa ^_^

Merle y Koushi: Kouji, Kouichi *_*

Kouichi : Hola n_n

Kouji : ...

Takuya: -_-u, nadie me quiere.

Zoe: Yo si te quiero Takuya n_n (va tras el)

Takuya: no te creas (se esconde detrás de Kouji) Ayúdame Kouji.

Kouji: quitate de atrás de mi (se mueve sonrojado)

Kory: Ok, chicos, quiero que ahora si todos se sienten enfrente de mi, y me pongan mucha atención (todos se sientan) ok, acaso ¿ustedes saben que ganara el ganador de Big Brother D 'El complot'?

Todos: No

Kory: Pues, el que gane tendrá 3 millones de pesos...

Todos: ¿3 MILLONES DE PESOS?

Kory: Decía, son 3 millones de pesos, un fic de él o ella como personaje principal, y los 10 finalistas entraran a Big Brother, MultiAnime.

Todos: Wow

Kory: Ok, es hora de decidir en que cama van a dormir, ustedes han de saber que hay 16 camas invididuales y 4 matrimoniales.

Todos: sí

Kory: Vayan al patio y van a ver una pared con algunos digivice, y adentro de cada una, hay un numero, ese numero es para asignarles un cuarto, y una cama, del uno al seis, se quedaran en el cuarto azul, del 7 al 12 en el rojo, del 13 al 18 en el amarillo, y del 19 al 24 dormirán en el cuarto verde, cada cama tiene un numero, y la cama matrimonial tiene 2, y no les diré que numero tiene, ahora por favor diríjanse al patio. (Todos se van al patio y ahí hay otra televisión con Kory en pantalla) Ok, elijan cada uno un digivice, y ábranlo (los chicos agarran un digivice y lo abren) Ok, ahora ¿Quién tiene el numero 1?

Takuya: A mí, ^_^

Kory: Ok  ¿A quien le tocó el 2?

Kouji: A mí

Kory ¿El 3?

Daisuke: A mí.

Kory: 4

Takeru: A mí.

Kory: 5

Kouichi: A mí.

Kory: 6

Zoe: a mí, papacito.

Kory ^_^' 7

Iori: A mí.

Kory: 8

Koushiro: A mí.

Kory: 9

Merle: Yo ^_^

Kory: Number ten.

Taichi: Yo n_n

Kory: Once

Sora: A mí.

Kory: Doce.

Jun: A mí me toco el doce.

Kory: 13.

Henry: A mí, Kory.

Kory: Ok, 14.

Rika: Yo.

Kory ^_^' 15

Miyako: Yo, aquí.

Kory: 16

Koushi: A mí Kory.

Kory: 17

Mimi: A mí.

Kory: 18

Hikari: Yo Kory.

Kory: 19

Juri: Guau, Juri le toco el 19.

Todos incluyendo a Kory y excluyendo a Juri: -_-U

Kory: 20

Yamato: Yo.

Kory: 21.

Suzie: A mí me toco el 21 n_n.

Kory: 22.

Jyou: A mí.

Kory: 23

Ken: A mí.

Kory: Y el 24 es de...

Takato: Mío.

Kory: Ok, eso es todo, por hoy, les recuerdo que son 200 días, dentro de esta casa, y tendrán 1,500 pesos para toda su comida, mañana empieza su primer reto, las primeras nominaciones es el día 8, y les diré algo, durante esta semana tendrán a un invitado especial, solo les puedo decir que es muy chismosa, ahora todos vallan a sus cuartos y vean en que cama quedaron, yo me despido, nos vemos el día 8.

Todos Bye (se apaga la tele y todos se van a su cuarto)

***********Foro**********

Kory: Si quieren ver quien dormirá en la cama matrimonial, no se pierdan el relato, en ff.net; ahora, quiero mandar saludos a la joven que me dejo review en el bloque pasado, y también a la señorita Crystal, y a la señorita Darla; les describiré mas o menos la casa de Big Brother, en el primer piso se encuentra el cuarto azul y rojo, el baño,  la sala, la cocina (esta separada del comedor) el comedor; en el jardín esta el invernadero, el establo, una alberca, las escaleras para el cuarto del jefe de la casa y las escaleras para el 2do piso; en el 2do piso se encuentra el confesionario, la bodega, los cuartos amarillo y verde, un kiosco con vista al jardín y una terraza, tmb con vista al jardín; También se a abierto la pagina oficial de Big Brother D 'El complot' su pagina es :

Yo me despido, los dejo con EsKabah, con su tema: 'el complot', soy Kory Kanbara, mucho gusto, que pase buenas noches.

(Empieza la música y salen el grupo de EsKabah)

Esto es, Big Brother D otra vez  
Mil historias más al derecho y al revés  
No es, lo que tú crees  
Personajes están en casa  
  
Estrés, alianzas esta vez  
Peleas, chismes, celos, todo vale, cómo ves?  
Locos habitantes  
Muchas locas en la casa

Es Digimon  
Esto es hoy  
Soy lo de hoy  
Es un complot  
No quiero ser nominado  
  
Complot complot  
Quien se quedará?  
Quién será?  
Qué nombre tendrá?  
Quién me salvará?  
  


Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te animas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas  
  
Big Big Big Brother  
  


Entré, me quedé, jugué, golpeé,  
sudé y este reto lo gané  
Qué crees? hazte tonto  
Soy jefe de la casa  
  
Lectores no dejes de reviewar  
Y dile a los amigos que no pare de reviewar  
Lector un auto no ganarás  
 No lo instales en la casa  
  
Es Digimon  
Esto es hoy  
Soy lo de hoy  
Es un complot  
No quiero ser nominado  
  
Complot complot  
Quien se quedará?  
Quién será?  
Qué nombre tendrá?  
Quién me salvará?  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te rifas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te rifas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas  
  
Zapatito blanco, zapatito azul  
Dime a quien golpeaste el día de hot  
Sal de ahí tontita tontita  
Sal de ahí que te quiero chaparrita  
  
Vamos a llamar a Kory  
Pa' que saque a la Tontita  
  
Es Digimon  
Esto es hoy  
Soy lo de hoy  
Es un complot  
No quiero ser nominado  
  
Complot complot  
Quien se quedará?  
Quién será?  
Qué nombre tendrá?  
Quién me salvará?  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te rifas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
Te la rifas o te corren  
Esto va a ser la peda  
Cuando llegue a la chela  
  
Y viviendo Big Brother  
O te rifas o te corren  
No importan tus alianzas  
Porque a mí ya no me alcanzas

*******************************************

Big Brother: chequen nuestra pagina oficial, y esperen el relato, y si quieren dejar un mensaje a algún integrante, dejen review, o igual si quieren felicitarnos. Hasta pronto.


End file.
